


The Study of the Pokemon World: The Science behind our friends and partners

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Groups, Fairy Type, Fairy types are scary, Fear me!, For Science!, Gen, I should be working, I'm a Veteran Trainer, Murkrow are badasses, Pokemon Evolution, Shiny Objects, Sylveon will mess you up, Water Type, Writing for Fun, and represent the ancient world, dissertation style, don't think Tinkerbell, dragons are awesome, eventual illustrations, fire type, flock behavior, ground type, in a primal way that still scares us now, scientist writer, steel type, the science of pokemon, the writer needs a hug, think Puck Oberon Or the Goblin King, to see if I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: In this wide world, there are few things as interesting at the Pokemon that surround us...Join me as we discover why Murkrow love Shiny Objects. Why the Fairy type is more ancient than we first believed. And why our world is enriched by the Pokemon we call friends and family.A dissertation style story of Pokemon, as we try to look at the world wide phenomenon that was the game, comics, and anime that captured the hearts of generations. From one Veteran Trainer to another, join me as we try to pull back the veil, and learn why even the oldest player can still learn something from a series that still lives strong in the hearts of those who love our Poke friends.





	The Study of the Pokemon World: The Science behind our friends and partners

In this wide world, there are few things as interesting as the Pokemon that surround us. A plethora of creatures that can be found in every elemental medium, from the air to the sea to the very molten rock within the mountains. None capture the imagination of the world quite lke our strange and wonderful companions.

In this book, we will be discussing various elemental typings, and then some of the 'Mon within those typings. From the tough Ground type, to the deceptively delicate Fairy, to the swift and elegant Water types. We will look at the origins of some of these typings, and how they came about. We will explore the habits of the Pokemon we overlook in our daily lives, such as the clan-based flocks of Murkrow, or the protective nature of the Dragonite, and the gentle nature of the Mantine. Egg Groups, and how they are defined amongst some of the stranger body types. And finally, the miracle of evolution, and how it came to be after countless generations of breeding and care for those under our purview.

It is my hope that new generations of trainers will read this, and see our world in a different light. Pokemon are our friends, partners, colleagues, and even family members. It was the taming of the first Pokemon that helped to build the foundations of our societies, that started to let man emerge from the darkness of fear of the unknown, into the light of friendship and understanding.

I would like to dedicate this to my own partners. To Yumi, who started as the cutest little Fletchling, and eventually evolved into the Talonflame that has helped to pull me out of trouble, and out of the wilderness after getting lost for the tenth time. I knew it was left at the boulder. To Ein, the most loyal of Rockruffs, even after getting you through a trade. To my newest hatchling Sango, soon to be the brightest Corsola in the sea. To Abbot and Costello, living proof that family is what you make of it, and that bug types can be awesome.

And finally, to my starter, the one who first got me interested in the Pokemon world around me. The mare who grew up with me until we finally left on our journey, who never forgot to stop to take the time to have some fun. Tia, may we always be able to journey on together.

~ Jessica Laurel, Professor in Pokemon Science, Ph.D.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fun I've been working on while at work. I thought about having it properly published, but Nintendo would slap a cease and desist on me so fast my head would spin. I already have a few illustrations that will be added in, as soon as I figure out how. Either way, enjoy my foray into insanity, as I try to untangle to rattata's nest that is typing, egg groups, and evolution.


End file.
